That Summer
by puckerbray
Summary: Alex and her best friend Miley are off to camp, as counselors. What happens when they meet Nate? Will there feelings for him get in the way of their friendship? What will Alex think of her new co-counseler? Will romance blossom? Nalex/Nelena. Smitchie.
1. Off to camp!

The summer after my senior year. Oh boy, that had to be the _best _few months of my life. I mean, you have. No idea.

I got this letter like two weeks before school was out, saying that I got the job to be a camp counselor at the summer camp up-north. The camp ran through the whole summer. I was so excited because my best friend, Miley was also counseling. This was your pretty basic camp, they had things planned like campfires, dances, crafts, hikes, biking, kayaking, canoeing, swimming, fishing, ect. I never went to camp so I was psyched.

It was only the counselors for that first week, which was super exciting since they were all about my age. When we got there we dropped all of our bags on the patch of grass by the cabins and met in the mess hall.

"Welcome to Camp Cherokota!" The camp director greeted us as everyone began to find seats. "We are so excited for yet another summer full of fun!" The director had to be in her late forties and was way to peppy. "First things first, everyone take a seat so we can give cabin assignments." Me and Miley clasped hands hoping to share a cabin.

"I am so excited!" she said for the millionth time since we'd arrived.

"Me too!" I squealed.

"Alright. Everyone ready for bunk assignments?" People started yelling 'yeahs' and 'whoohoo's "Okie-dokie, once I've finished naming off everyone's cabin you can all go unpack and meet back here at noon." she looked down at her clipboard and began to name people off until I heard my name, "Alexandra Russo and Michelle Torres Cabin 13." My hope sank and I looked at Miley sadly and waited while everyone to get assigned cabins. "Alright that's it. See you all here for lunch!"

We all got up as we made are way to the doors. "When are we going to have time to hang out now?" I complained to Miley as we walked with everyone else towards our bags.

"This sucks, I was hoping that we would share a cabin." We picked up our bags, "but no I get to bunk with Amanda Jiroux" Miley said limping towards her cabin. She sighed, "See you at lunch."

I wobbled my way towards cabin 13 until I saw a blur and I was knocked to the ground with a loud thud from the sudden impact.

I sat up slowly rubbing the back of my head which I was pretty sure had a cut on it. Then I got a sudden massive headache. "Ouch" I mumbled looking around to find a curly haired boy getting up off the ground, wiping his hands on his pants and coming over to me.

"Oh my god!" he said holding a hand out for me. "Are you okay?" he asked helping me up.

"Um, yeah. I think so." I said standing up and holding me head. A few seconds later I felt really light headed and fell back. Thank god he was there to catch me.

"Let's get you to your cabin," he said with a warm voice picking up one of my bags, one arm around my waist supporting me and lead me towards my cabin. I saw a girl walking into the cabin and I was guessing it was my co-counselor Michelle.

He walked into the cabin, holding onto me in case I were to lose my balance again. The girl turned around and saw me leaning on this guy that I hadn't known for even half a minute. "Um, are you Alexandra?" She asked looking at me as the boy sat me down on one of the many beds.

"Alex," I corrected her looking at the boy that had rammed me down. "Thanks," I said with a puzzled look on my face and I rubbed the back of my head again.

"Oh my god," The girl said looking at me and running over. "You're bleeding she said moving my hand from my head gently.

I knew I must have been bleeding I felt the dampness on the back of my head as soon as I touched the injury.

The boy's eyes widened and he started to panic. "Oh my god, are you okay? I am so sorry, I will make it up to you I promise." he babbled until I shushed him.

"I kind of have a throbbing headache right now. Could you please stop talking?" I asked harshly. I felt this pang of regret when I thought of the way I just phrased what I said.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit." She ran over to the wall with the famous kit with the giant red cross plastered on it. The boy sat down on the bed next to me and held my shoulder firmly but not too tight, almost like a mother. He looked at the damage on the back of my head and cringed.

The girl ran back with some rubbing alcohol and bandages. "This might sting" she said as I felt the sting. I hissed through my teeth and found myself grasping this mystery boy's hand in shock from the pain. To my surprise he didn't pull away or even jump for that matter, he just rubbed my hand with his thumb in comfort.

I felt pressure on the back of my head, "All done." she announced. "By the way, I'm Mitchie." she said holding out a hand.

It was then I realized that I was still holding his hand, I pulled away casually to shake her hand. "Alex," I smiled.

She nodded her head, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." she stated and ran for the door.

I turned to the boy, "Um thanks.." I said holding out the thanks so he would tell me his name.

"Nate," He said with a shy smile.

"Well thanks Nate." I said standing up, "I am just going to go get those bags," I said remembering that they were all sprawled across the gravel.

"Whoa there," Nate said sitting me back down. "I'll get them." He insisted getting up.

I scoffed, "I am perfectly capable of getting my own bags thank you very much," I said defensively. I was always the 'independent' type. I stood up and walked past him, and he followed.

"Let me help," he said once we reached the bags. He picked up one of my larger suitcases while I picked up a duffel bag and my purse.

I walked back to my cabin, him following me again. I got inside and set my bags down on the floor. "Well once again. Thanks." I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Yeah, and once again. Sorry." he laughed. "I'll see you round I guess." he said backing up towards the door.

"You bet," I said waving at him, "catch you later." He walked out and I took a deep breath and walked around the cabin taking it in.

There were four wooden beds covered in those noisy plastic sheet things. Then there were four beds that were lifted and had latter's. It was like bunk beds except there was nothing underneath just like a spot for your things. The normal beds had some drawers and stuff for those girls' things. The counselors beds were in another room entirely. It was a much smaller room, it had two beds mine would be the left because Mitchie already had her things on the right bed, and two drawers for our things. I saw that there was a little bathroom too. Just a sink and a toilet though. They must have the showers in those big bathroom areas. But there was a sign on the door that said the plumbing wasn't working in the cabins and it would be fixed by the time campers arrived. Overall it was a really nice cabin.

I unpacked a few things and changed into some shorts and flip-flops. Mitchie came in right as I was about to leave.

"Oh there you are," she said, "I was just coming to tell you that they are starting lunch in a few minutes. Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go." I said following her out the door.

"So where are you from?" She asked as we made our way to the mess hall.

"Los Angeles actually." I said, "How about you?" I asked her.

"Lodi." She stated. "It's soo boring there during summer I thought this place would be way better." She laughed as we came to the doors.

I walked in and spotted Miley next to a girl with hair that matched hers almost exactly, "Want to sit by me and my friend Miley?" I asked Mitchie as I walked towards the table.

"Sure," she said following me to the table.

"Hey Miles!" I squealed as I sat down on the seat across the table from her.

"Oh hey Lexie!" She said back, "This is Mandy, my co-counselor," She said introducing us.

I smiled and waved meekly, "Hi," I pointed to Mitchie, "This is Mitchie, my co-counselor," I smiled at her and she waved at the two of them.

"Oh my god Alex you would not believe how many cute guys are here!" She yelped looking around at everyone.

I thought of Nate again. "Yeah I know." I said smiling.

"Oh my god!" she whisper-yelled. "Look at him," she elbowed Mandy and she looked over. Her jaw dropped. I turned my head.

"No, you can't look. He'll know I am talking about him." Miley instructed. She looked at Mitchie, "Okay now one at a time Alex you look first, look around casually. He's the guy with the light brown curly hair." I didn't have to look to know that she just described Nate. But I looked anyways.

I turned backwards 'casually' glancing. But then he looked at me. Dead in the eye, and he smiled. It almost made my heart stop. The way his white teeth only showed a little bit, and ohh his dimples. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I turned back around.

"Isn't he cute?!" Miley shrieked.

"Yeah," I said as Mitchie now turned around to look.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that ran into you and gave you that cut?" Mitchie asked, now turning back to the rest of us.

I nodded, "Yeah that's Nate." I said looking at Miley. I knew that look.

"Y-you know him?" She asked obviously surprised.

"Yeah, we kind of had a little run in with each other I guess you could say." I shrugged, "No big deal."

"I call him." Miley announced gazing at him.

I knew it was coming, I didn't want to believe it but I knew it. Miley and I had this thing where if we called a guy first that she got to go for him first, and the other girl couldn't flirt or drop hints at him. It was extremely elementary, but rules were rules, things aren't going to change now. But this time, wasn't 'whatever' there'll be other guys. I was crushing on Nate big time, there was no doubt. I mean I did, see him first, hell I talked to him first. I just have to hope that he doesn't fall for Miley like every other guy did. Nate was going to be mine before the summer ended, he had to be.

Okay, Thoughts?

I really like this one and I want to continue with it.

So leave your reviews pleeeeease!

I am dying to know what you think.

Much love,

Mikayla Lee.


	2. Just A Summer Fling?

**Alright guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Five isn't that many, but it's defiantly a start!**

**So tell your friends and review every chapter :]**

**Mk, chapter two is coming your way.**

---------

After we had lunch and got our schedules for the first week. It was exciting to see that tonight was going to be a campfire. I LOVED campfires. The way everyone sits around laughing and having fun. The s'mores, mmm I can taste them now. Bottom line is I was really excited. And even though I knew I couldn't say it out loud. I was really excited to see Nate.

Mitchie and I walked back to our cabin chatting about the evening.

"I am really excited for tonight," she gushed, smiling. At lunch she saw a boy sitting next to Nate and she couldn't wait to meet him.

I smiled, but not really a cheery smile, more of a 'Lucky you' smile. "Yeah, it'll be really fun." I added.

"Something's wrong." she said. My god, how did this girl see it. Was it really _that _obvious. "You like Nate don't you, and you're upset that Miley 'called' him." She paused "What's with that anyway, I mean isn't that just a tad bit elementary?" She asked an eyebrow raised.

Everything she said was absolutely right. It's like she could read my mind. "Yeah I know. But, she called him first. It's only fair." It was so dumb. I knew that I shouldn't be going along with it this time, but knowing Miley if I said anything then she would get mad at me and it would be another silent fight. The worst fights.

Mitchie shook her head "I may not know you very well yet, but I do know that you should just go for him." We reached the cabin and she opened the door, "But it's up to you."

I sighed. "Thanks for the advice Mitch, but I don't want to get into it with Miley, it's no big deal. There's plenty of other guys here." I walked into our room, "I'm going to go for a swim." The rest of the afternoon was free time.

"Alright, I am going to go check out the rec. center." She smiled, "See you later Lex." Before I knew it she was out the door and down towards the rec. center. I closed the door, opened my duffel bag and pulled out my black and white stripped bikini. No one was here so I changed in the room, big whoop. When I was done I put on my Nike sandals, a pair of jean shorts with my iPod and cell phone in the pockets, grabbed my towel and sunglasses, and headed for the lake.

The camp was really pretty. The trees were green and so was the grass, the lake was really clear too. Most lakes are really mucky but this lake was actually really clear. I threw my towel on the dock and shimmied out of my shorts, then dove in. I surfaced and back stroked, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. I began humming some Taylor Swift song I heard on the radio earlier.

"Hey," I heard from behind me and I jumped turning to see Nate smirking. "You're a really great singer. Did you know that?."

I put my hand on my chest, "Damn it Nate! You scared the shit outta me."

"Gross, why would you admit something like that?" He said joking.

"Ha, ha." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Going to the campfire tonight?" He asked treading rather close to me.

"Yes I am, are you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said, "So I'll be seeing you huh?" he said smiling more.

God, why? WHY?! Did he have to smile like that, it makes it impossible for me NOT to flirt back.

"Guess you will." I smirked swimming away. God, I was such a flirt. A lying, flirtatious, backstabbing friend. Damn.

He followed me as I swam deeper _trying _to escape him and his god-damned charm.

"So are you usually this much of a tease?" he asked swimming next to me.

I sent him vicious death glares. Would that make him leave? He smirked. Nope.

"Did I offend you?" he asked. This time he sounded serious, as if he thought he really had upset me. Which, he hadn't. I _was _a tease most of the time.

"Yes." I lied, was it my fault. Maybe, if I acted like this he would actually leave. Again. I was wrong.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. It wouldn't be right to deny the apology.

"Forgiven," I said floating on my back, eyes closed once again. "Not like it's the first time I have been called that." It was true. Ever since I started to hang around with Miley I was considered a slut, whore, you name it, I had probably been called it. No, I didn't think Miley was any of those things. I mean, well I see why people say it. Miley is the 'popular' one. She has dated.. Lets just say, lots.. Yeah lots.. of boys. No, she wasn't a virgin. I was though, yet I was still called those things because I was Miley's best friend.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked surprised. "I mean, not trying to be judgmental or anything, but you didn't come off as.. _that_ kind of girl." he said, treading water next to me. "N-no offence," he added, stuttering.

I sighed, "Well, I'm not, I-it's a long story."

"We have time," he said looking at his waterproof watch. I snickered, what a nerd.

"Maybe another time." I said lifting my head out of the water and swimming back.

"Aw, your no fun!" he yelled as I swam away from him.

I smiled to myself as I pulled myself up onto the dock and grabbed my towel wrapping it around my slender body and putting both palms on the dock behind me, and hung my feet off. The sun was about to set. This would have been so romantic if I were with a boy. Okay, yes I know. I _was_ with a boy, but not an available boy. Well, he was.. But. Gr, I was trying to hard to go against my friend. I saw him smile _that_ smile, and swim over to my feet.

"Go away," I mumbled grabbing my iPod out of the right pocket of my shorts. He climbed up the ladder and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his, toned, wet, sexy.. UGH! His torso, and sat next to me looking over my shoulder as I scrolled through my songs.

"Whatcha gonna listen to?" he asked in a sing song voice as I put one headphone in the ear facing him.

"Dunno," I said clicking on The Academy Is..

He looked over my shoulder to read it and looked at me, "I get it. If you don't want me here then just tell me."

I swallowed, I wanted him there. More than anything right then. But all these things kept going through my mind. What if Miley sees us? What if I become the outcast? What if he doesn't even like me like that? So I said the first thing that came to my mind. What my heart told me.

"I do want you here Nate. I-I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I'm not trying to be a bitch." I said looking at him, taking out my ear bud.

He just smiled _that _smile, the smile that made me fall for him harder each time. "You're not being a bitch." he laughed, "It's okay. So, are you going to tell me what your listening to now?"

I smiled back, and offered him an ear bud, and with a crooked, Edward Cullen smile. He took it.

**Miley's POV**

Mandy and me were walking around trying to find Alex. I wanted to tell her about this guy I saw that looked just _perfect_ for her. I could tell when I called that guy she was kind of upset. I mean I guess I felt kind of bad, but it passed. He was adorable, I couldn't let that one go that easily. I wanted to make it up to her.

Yeah, maybe it as really childish to still be 'calling' things, much less people. Well, it was just what we did. It's what we've always done. Ha, I am just better at calling guys first, she's pretty hesitant and usually gets stuck with the other guy. It's not my fault she didn't open her mouth first, I would have been _totally_ fine with it.

Besides, summer flings _never_ last. I've had three. My first was when I was in eighth grade, I went to visit my Aunt Dolly for the summer and fell for the cute farm boy in Nashville. Second was the Hannah tour in the summer of my Sophomore year, I fell for the lead singer of the opening act. Finally, last summer when I went to Paris for the summer to visit with my cousins. I haven't talked to any of those guys since.

I looked around the camp, there were a group of girls by the courts playing volleyball. Guys opening the door to the game room chatting. Down by the lake.. Wait a second. Is that Alex? And Nate? What the hell? What didn't she get about me calling him.

"UGH!" I groaned turning around angry heading back to my cabin.

"Miley?" Mandy asked confused, "What's wrong?" she asked urgently as she followed after me.

"I would rather NOT talk to Alex right now, I am going back to the cabin." I huffed storming back to the cabin. I was pissed.

Maybe I am over reacting. I mean, come on they've only known each other for a few hours. Things can't be serious. Well, either way she had _no _right to go behind my back like that. Whatever, she'll pay for it..

**Alex's POV**

I laughed with him, as he told me about the time he went to a Fall Out Boy concert and some fat, sweaty forty year old tried to surf the crowd. Nate said when the guy got to him he stepped aside and the person next to him couldn't hold the guy up so she dropped him and the guy landed flat on his face.

"That has to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard" I laughed taking my ear buds and wrapping them around my iPod. "Um, well it's getting dark and the campfire starts in a few hours. So, uh I am gonna go shower and get ready." I said standing up, Nate following.

"Yeah, me too. Well, this was really fun." He said smiling as he picked up his towel. "See you uh, later." he waved as he ran off to his cabin.

I smiled to myself as I slipped my shorts back on and headed to my cabin as well. I walked in to find Mitchie in the bathroom doing her hair.

"Oh, hey Lex." she smiled when she saw me. "Have a nice swim."

"Yeah," I blushed walking past her into the bedroom.

"Oh my god," she said putting down her curling iron. "You met someone." she smiled following me into the room.

I smiled, "Did not." I said searching through my bag for some jeans, a sweatshirt and a t-shirt.

"Whatever you say chicki." she looked behind her as she walked back to the bathroom, "But I can see it on your face, someone has a crush." she skipped back into the bathroom and continued to curl her hair.

"Well, maybe I did," I said as I took my toiletries and a fresh towel out of my duffel bag and walked into the main room. "Maybe I didn't." I finished as I headed towards the door. "I'll be back soon I am gonna catch a shower."

"Kay!" I heard Mitch yell from the bathroom.

I walked along the gravel path to the bathrooms and saw Nate in front of me heading for the boys showers. I blushed. Yeah I know. I am horrible, but Miley didn't see me. She has no idea. I'm going to stop the flirting, I really am. Just.. Not yet.

I took a hot shower, which felt amazing against the goose bumps that had risen on my arms and legs. When I got out I felt fresh, and clean after a day of swimming in the lake. I threw on my clothes and towel dried my hair, as I walked back to the cabin.

This time Mitchie was looking through her bags for an outfit. "Come on Mitchie, just wear a sweatshirt and jeans, That's what I am doing," motioning towards my washed out skinny jeans and Mayday Parade sweatshirt.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Mitchie said, then blushed, "I want to make an impression though," she smiled shyly.

"Ah-hah. So I'm not the only one who has a crush," I smirked.

"Ah-HAH!" she mimicked, "So you DO have a crush on someone." she smirked right back.

I sighed and smiled, "Yeah, but you can't tell Miley." I warned.

She smiled, and she knew right away that I had spent the day with Nate. And I could tell by the look on her face that she was proud.

About an hour later we were both ready.

"So, ready for a campfire?" Mitchie said as she grabbed her cell phone and shoved it in the pocket of her pink skinny jeans.

"Mhm," I said as I opened the cabin door. "Let's go," I smiled and we raced out the door.

**Ohh, this campfire is gonna be H-O-T.**

**XD**

**Reviews please? C:**

**Mucho Love.**

**- MikaylaLee**


	3. Flames of Jealousy

**I love this series xD**

**So keep the reviews coming, I really hope you guys like it too.**

**Omg. And guess what? So I was looking at my school library for a book, and I wanted another by Sarah Dessen, I don't know if any of you have read her books but I LOVE them. I was looking and I found a book called **_**That Summer. **_**I was like, WTF?! Now if feel all weird cause I didn't even know that there was a book called That Summer or that it was written by one of my favorite authors.**

**Gr.**

**It bothers me a bit.**

**Ohh Well, anyways I'm gonna shut up.**

**Enjoy xD**

**---**

Mitchie and I approached the campfire which was surrounded with about fifty chairs, and the fire was HUGE, I mean there was at least 20 pieces of wood burning. We looked around to see if anyone we knew was here yet, and sure enough there was Miley talking it up with Nate. Mitch and I walked over to them, Nate was in one chair with Miley on his right, then on his left were two empty seats, then the boy Shane that Mitchie was drooling at and already racing over to claim the empty seat next to him. Mandy was in the other seat next to Miley, which meant I either sat by Mandy, or Nate.

Miley looked at me, first with a glare then a bright smile, a _fake_ smile. 'Shit' I thought to myself, Nate must have told Miley about the lake today, she knew about everything and now I would feel her wrath.

"Lexie!" Miley squealed when she saw me, "Come sit down!" she said motioning me over. Seeing the look she gave me I went for the seat next to Mandy, to play it on the safe side. Nate leaned over and gave me a look telling me to come sit by him. I pretended I didn't see it and sat keeping my mouth shut.

"So Nate, what did you do today?" Miley said loudly chomping on her gum.

"Actually," Nate started, "I went down to the-" I started shaking my head violently so he would stop. He looked over and noticed so he automatically switched directions "Game room and played DDR with my roomie." he said, no hint of lying whatsoever.

"Oh really?" Miley said an eyebrow raised.

He swallowed nervously, "Um, yeah. You should check it out sometime it's really-"

Miley suddenly glared at me and my eyes widened. _shit, shit, shit._ I thought as she stood up grabbing my arm aggressively and pulling me with here to the bathrooms.

Nate watched me, confused as Miley dragged me off to the bathrooms. We were standing right near the dripping water fountain. She stared, she just stared. _stare, drip, stare, drip, drip, stare. _It was torture. She knew exactly what happened, I could deny it to myself all I wanted, but it was facts. It felt like hours though it had only been minutes. I couldn't take it, and I blurted out in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry Miley."

She finally moved and her posture changed from having all her weight shifted to her right to standing straight and putting her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you Alex!" she whisper yelled. "First of all, you totally went against our promise. But worst of all, you LIED about it!" Miley shook her head. "We're supposed to be best friends. Yeah, I might have been mad if you and Nate had spent the day together and I hadn't, but if you would have told me the truth instead of fucking lying to my face I wouldn't be this upset." Miley's eyes were beginning to water, and I instantly felt horrible.

"Miley I am-" She cut me off suddenly.

"Just save it Alex." She shook her head in the disappointing, just leave me alone way, "I can't deal with this right now." With that she brushed passed purposely bumping my shoulder and burst through the bathroom door.

I knew she would probably be crying, and I wanted to go in and comfort her, but I couldn't. She was mad at me, I was mad at myself, and Nate was probably confused as hell. For a minute I just stood there debating whether or not I should go check on her. I sighed, deciding against it, not wanting to make the fight that much more worse by defending myself.

So I walked slowly back to the campfire sitting down across from where I was before. Mandy shot me a look and instantly rushed to the bathrooms. Wow, spend one day here and already Miley's got a petty little follower. I rolled my eyes. I then looked at Nate, he looked confused, but then he turned to me, and I saw something in his eyes. I can't put my finger on it, but it looked like disappointment, with a little sadness, and a hint of guilt. He half smiled, trying to lighten things up. I looked away, feeling my eyes watering and stood up, speed walking to my cabin.

I heard running from behind me, there were three people it could be. Mitchie being the first, running after to make sure I was alright, I could already tell we were gonna be great friends. Miley, running after to either bitch me out some more, or apologize, the first one more likely.. Or Nate, he'd be after me looking for answers, questions that would be hard to answer. I didn't bother turning around, rather moving faster to escape the confrontation.

"Alex." I heard a deep voice say quietly running behind me. Nate, and he was looking for answers. "Alex," he said a little louder, "Please slow down." It was then I realized I was running. I slowed myself down to a slow walk and turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now." I said pivoting back and walking quickly only about a hundred feet from the cabin. He grabbed my shoulders turning me so I was face to face, staring into those gorgeous eyes and his lips, ooh- STOP! Ugh I am in enough trouble as it is.

"Alex, please. What's wrong?" He said staring into my eyes with an intense gaze that made what he said only a mumble in my ears."

The intense eye contact was ripped away when I saw a red faced Miley walking out of the bathroom seeing me with Nate, I quickly looked back at him, an ingenious plan popping into my mind.

"Follow my lead alright, First of all I need you to meet me by the canoes at midnight." I said putting on what looked like an angry mask.

"Um, sure.." He said confused at my expression.

"And second of all, I am soo sorry for what I am about to do." I glared at him suddenly, feeling incredibly guilty as I swung my arm, slapping my palm straight across his face leaving a huge red hand print. A pang of guilt rushed through me as I whispered 'I am so sorry' and walked away, pivoting on my foot to face him once again, holding up a finger looking like I was warning him, "Midnight." I then winked quickly, hoping Miley hadn't scene.

I then walked back to my cabin, with a strut that looked as though I owned a place, but now my back to Miley a grin spread across my lips. I didn't look back, knowing Nate was standing there, probably shocked and extremely confused. I couldn't wait to see Nate and explain everything. I looked out of the door once I was inside seeing Miley smiling as she approached Nate. I felt jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks as she flirted with him. It was moments like this that my fingers curled up and tightened into a hard fist. I took a deep breath and reassured myself that Nate and I had had instant chemistry, there was no doubt about that.

My thoughts were disabled as Mitchie burst through the door knocking me to the ground, I closed my eyes feeling the sharp pain of landing on a hairbrush. I groaned as I laid there helplessly.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Mitchie said running over to me to help me up. "I am so so so so so SORRY!" she said pulling me up gently.

"My fault, I shouldn't have been standing there," I said brushing myself off.

"So what exactly happened down there?" she said raising an eyebrow, completely lost.

I walked into our room and sprawled out on the bed, "A lot of things, Bad things." I mumbled into my fluffy pillow, if I closed my eyes right now I would surely be gone.

"Oh no, Miley found out didn't she.." She said hesitantly, "GOD! She is such a jealous bitch!" she said, "I mean obviously she can't handle the fact that you and Nate would make a ten times more amazing couple that she would with him." she rambled until I butted in.

"Mitch, Miles is my best friend." I said defensively. "She's just upset, I shouldn't have lied, it's my fault."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No Alex, YOU are the one who was brave enough to hang out with him today, YOU were the one who hit it off with him, YOU are the one who did nothing to deserve the way Miley is treating you."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Mitchie, Stop. It is my fault, I shouldn't have gone and lied about hanging out with Nate. I should have just told her." I said shaking my head.

"GAH!" she yelled, "STOP IT! Stop acting like this is your fault! It's NOT, you didn't do a thing wrong, jealousy is the reason she is upset. She could care less that you lied, she just wanted you to admit it so she could bitch at you for stealing 'her man'."

I sat up and looked at Mitchie's hard expression, stunned. I had only known her for a few hours.. But she was pretty tuned into the friendship me and Miley shared. She was dead on, I never liked to admit it, because Miley has been my best friend for the longest time. She was controlling, and she liked everything to be _her _way. For the first time I knew I needed to admit this to myself especially. _Miley may not be my best friend.._ I looked up at Mitchie.

"Y-you're right.." I muttered almost to myself, I shook my head and stood up, "You-Your _absolutely_ right." I smiled and hugged her. "You're awesome."

She looked at me kind of confused, not hugging back, but instantly snapped back and hugged me back tightly. "I know," She giggled.

"Alright," I said pulling back, "It's time to take a stand," I said pacing, "She needs to know that I control my own life, and that I can like Nate if I want." I smiled, feeling confident.

"Good for you!" she said smiling.

"In fact," I said heading towards the door, "I am telling her right now." I saluted Mitchie and ran down to the Fire to find Miley flirting it up with Nate, and took a deep breath, walking up to her. "I need to talk to you." I said pulling her up and walking over to the bathrooms.

She folded her arms, and yawned. "What do you want Alex?" She whined looking at the fire as I stayed bold.

"You know what Miley," I started, with a sting to my voice. Suddenly she looked me in the eyes, glaring. It was almost like a warning, like 'you'll be lost with out me' kind of thing, like she knew what was coming. I surrendered and lost self esteem. "I-I'm sorry." I said sadly, not on her behalf, but on mine. I was about to stand up to the girl who hasn't treated me like a true friend in a really long time, and it was going to be sweet, but I panicked.. And I blew it.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." She said waving a hand at me, "Look," she said now glaring at me, "Just back off of Nate okay?" she said lightening up a bit. "I really like him." She said smiling at him over my shoulder. I was sinking into the trap Miley has had set from the beginning.

"Sure." I said quietly, looking behind me, Nate smiling at me weakly, giving a wink as to say 'see you tonight'. Miley squealed quietly.. She must have thought that wink was for her. That wink made me hold on to the last bit of confidence in me. I sighed, "I'm tired," I said with little emotion. "Night," I said as I crossed my arms and walked off.

UGH! I cracked, and it was all her fault. It was easy to blame her now, but I couldn't stand up to her. I mean, I would lose my best friend.. Well, losing a not so good friend.. Either way, I couldn't help but feel bad. I mean, what am I supposed to do know. I walked back to the cabin slowly. Mitchie was going to be upset about the defeat.

I walked back, thinking about what would happen tonight with Nate. I wonder if he and Miley hit it off tonight, does he even like me? Is he going to be mad about all of this? Will he stand me up? I couldn't stop the questions, they were flowing through my head like a waterfall. I walked into the cabin. Mitchie's excitement fell as she saw my expression.

She knew I failed, she knew that I couldn't do it. But what I knew, is that I needed to slay the giant. I smiled reassuring her that next time there would be no trouble. I wish I could reassure myself that..

**---**

**Whooo!**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**One of the best chapters yet, In my opinion.**

**Review make my day =D**

**Thankss guys! **

**-Mikaylaa**


	4. Leap of Faith

**I am soooooo completely sorry! I have been sooo busy this summer, and I really have been meaning to update! I think going to a camp for a week made me really eager to update. The sad thing is I started this a few days after I posted the last one, and STILL haven't finished. Alright, well I finally finished it, and I PROMISE I will try to update more often. I find myself overwhelmed juggling this, and two other you tube series. **

---

I wasn't going to go to sleep, because I knew if I fell asleep I wouldn't be able to get back up and meet Nate. I was sitting down by the lake, behind the canoes so that the camp supervisors wouldn't see me. I had my legs to my chest wrapping my arms around my knees. I kept nodding off. Awaken every time I heard the owls.

"Alex?" I heard a whisper coming from behind the canoes, knowing it was Nate's.

"Over here," I whispered back, smiling. He actually came, I was freaking out over nothing.

"Hey" he whispered walking over plopping down next to me.

"I am so sorry," was the first thing out of my mouth, "I- Okay.. How do I explain this?" I stuttered. "Well, you know Miley." he nodded watching my face as I stumbled over words. "She- well she was mad at me." I kept going trying not to make it seem like I liked him too. "Cause, she has a crush on you and stuff," I felt kind of bad telling him that. "And she was mad cause I had been talking to you all day.. And yeahh." I was sure he was confused, and I looked up at him for the first time since he had sat down. The look on his face was kind of hard to decode. He was staring right past my face into no where, with a blank expression. "Um.." I said softly.

"Oh," he looked at me, "Eh, sorry." He looked out to the lake now, "Soo.. Miley has a crush on me?" He smiled a bit.

No. No. No. NO! He must like her back. DAMN IT! Ugh, of course he does, EVERYONE likes Miley. "Yeaaah, but uh I don't think I was supposed to tell you that.." I said at least trying to cover myself… Fail.

He chuckled, "It's alright, I have my eye on someone else anyways." He leaned back on the canoes, and looked out at the reflection of the moon on the water. I gazed as well, mesmerized and quickly began to nod off again. "Aw, yah sleepy?" He laughed, jerking me back awake.

"Yeah, long day." I laughed back.

"I know something that might wake you up." He said with a deviant smile.

"Oh yeah?" I said smirking.

"Oooooh yeah." he said laughing and stripping off his shirt.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was thinking. "WHOA! If you think I'm THAT kind of girl- I'm not! " I said standing up. "No way." I said turning to get out of there as soon as I could.

"Wait." he said grabbing my arm. "You've got it all wrong." he said chuckling. "I was going to suggest jumping in the lake."

"Oh." I said, my cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Wait. What?!" I said my eyes widening as I looked at the lake, "Are you crazy?" I said in a whisper, "It's freezing." I felt the goose bumps rise on my arms and shivered as I looked at the sparkling lake.

"Oh come on," he said taking off his shoes, "It'll be fun." he said with a smile, holding out his hand, "What do you say."

"I say you're insane if you think I am going to jump in that water," I said shaking my head, but exposing a smile.

"Aw, Please?" He begged, shaking his offering hand.

I sighed and looked at the water, then back at his puppy dog eyes. I laughed at his attempt and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fineee." I whined as grabbed his hand, and he helped me to my feet. I slipped off my T-shirt so I was in my sports bra, slipped out of my sandals, then shimmied out of my sweat pants, and for your information I was wearing shorts underneath..

He smirked as I folded the clothes and put them in a neat pile. "Oh shut up." I said as I looked up at him and let my hair down. "Well, it's now or never." I said humoring myself as I took his hand again.

He grinned as he pulled me along to the edge of the water. "Ready?" He said the enthusiasm washing over his face.

I looked at the glistening water, guessing the temperature but resorting to the reading: Cold as hell. I was looking at the water, mesmerized until Nate squeezed my hand, "Hey, you okay?" he asked, trying to look into my eyes.

"Yeah." I said snapping out of it. "Let's do this." I said feeling another shiver run through my body from the icy wind.

He began to count backwards from three, looking into my eyes, making sure I wasn't going to do something stupid.. Guess it was to be expected.

Before I knew it he hit one and was bending his knees to jump in. I closed my eyes and did the same. We jumped in together. It was all in slow motion to me, as if it were a movie, but as soon as I hit the water shivers went up my spine. It was absolutely freezing. I shot up to the surface and shrieked. "This is f-f-freezing." I said, my teeth chattered, and I assuming my lips had turned blue like in titanic. But… I decided I was exaggerating just a teeny bit...

"Makes you feel alive doesn't it?" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

I looked at him curiously, "Not really, it makes me feel like I just jumped off the titanic and into the Atlantic."

He chuckled and looked at me, "Oh come on, it's not that cold."

I was shivering violently, "Can we get out now please?"

He suddenly had a guilty look on his face and smiled weakly, "Of course." He lead me over to the edge, and helped me back on to shore.

"Thanks," I said quietly, my teeth still chattering. I walked back over to where we had been sitting and sat back down, wrapping my arms across my stomach. He walked back over next to me.

"Here," Suddenly he scooted over so our bodies were touching each other. "Our body heat will warm us up faster." He patted the empty space between his legs.

I was reluctant to take up the offer, but decided I was too freaking cold to care that I would be cuddling with this guy I barely knew. Then again… It wasn't totally against the idea of leaning against his warm body. The more I thought about it, the more the idea pleased me. I smiled shyly and scooted so I was in-between his legs and leaning against him. I instantly felt warmer as he wrapped his strong arms around my bare stomach.

"There," he said with a smile. "Warmer?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Much warmer. Thank you." I said as he slowly rubbed one of my arms, and the friction made me sigh contently. "Sorry that this is probably kind of awkward, you didn't have to do this you know."

He smirked, "I don't think it's awkward, it's nice" He laid his head on the top of my head gently.

I grinned and bit my lip, I could defiantly get used to this. I didn't want to say anything though, I mean if things weren't already semi-awkward… for me at least, then imagine if I had said that out loud.

Time passed quickly and nothing was said. Before I knew it I was dry, and pretty warm. I had no clue what time it was, but decided it might be a good idea to go get some sleep. I slowly got up, and realized he had been sleeping when he jerked awake. "Oh. Sorry." I said trying not to giggle.

He coughed and fluttered his eyes open, "What time is it?"

I chuckled "I was wondering the same thing." I slipped my t-shirt on, then reached a hand out to help him up. He took it and I helped pull him up. He pulled his shoes on and put the shirt on over his head. Aw, I was kind of sad to see the shirt covering all his glory. Heh..

"Well.. even though we didn't do much, I had fun" He smiled, it was a smile that made it look like he'd actually, had fun.

I kind of forced a laugh, "It was.. Nice." I said then actually laughed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess jumping into freezing water was a really dumb idea."

I laughed, "Yeah, just a little bit." I folded my arms across my chest. "So which cabin are you counseling again?"

"Cardinal." He said with a simple nod.

"Oh cool, that's not too far from Hummingbird. So I guess I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow then?" I said smiling as I started to back up.

"Yep. See you then." He snuck around the canoes and started jogging back up to his cabin. I blushed and started walking back.

---

I was awaken the next morning by Mitchie, singing in the bathroom as she straightened her hair. Her voice was soothing, and boy, could she sing. I yawned and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of flimsy piece of foam, that was my mattress for the rest of the summer. Lovely.

Mitchie walked into the room dancing along to her own song, and noticed me sitting there, eyes drooping. "Oh, you're awake." she smiled and put something in her bag.

"Barely," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. "Why does breakfast have to be at 8:00 in the fricken' morning?" I said standing up and walking over to my suitcase, pulling out my Abbey Road sweatshirt with The Beatles on it. They were by far one of my favorite bands. I slid it on over my black tank top and brushed through my hair quickly, quickly putting it into two loose pigtails, in an effort to keep it from flying wildly in my face. I looked in the mirror and shrugged, deciding I would take a shower later, and that the makeup from the previous day was enough anyways.

Mitchie chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know, but as long as I've been going to camp, breakfast has been served at eight, I really know why, it just is." she laughed again and looked at me, "So are you ready?"

I looked at my phone. Whoa, 7:55. I didn't realize it was almost time for breakfast. I slid my black flip flops on and grabbed my iPod sliding it into the front pocket of my sweatshirt, doing the same with my phone. I smiled and nodded, "I am now."

She laughed and led the way out of the cabin, as we walked down the dining hall. There was a cool breeze that caused me to shiver as we walked silently, I heard the birds, and a few voices behind us, walking to the dining hall as well.

Mitchie and I walked in, we looked around to find that Miley and Mandy and comfortably found a spot at Nate's table with, Nate, Shane, and two other boys we hadn't met yet. They already had the food at the table, and we decided we would go sit down by them.

I walked over and Miley was laughing at something Nate had said. I mentally rolled my eyes and sat down in the empty seat next to Nate, Miley sitting on the other side.

"Hey, there you girls are." Shane said with a smile. I hadn't really met Shane, but Mitchie had taken a liking to him, and he seemed to like her back.

"So these two seats weren't just randomly available I guess." Mitchie said sitting down next to Shane, and smiling at him shyly.

**Normal POV**- (I think I like 3rd person better..)

"Mm, smells good." Alex said using her fork and putting three pancakes, three pieces of sausage, and then drenching it all in syrup. She quickly dug in, stuffing a sausage in her mouth.

"Wow, pigging out over there Alex?" Miley said smugly. Alex glared at her, and started eating slower. She was usually very outgoing, and would have said something just as rude right back, but there was something about Miley that intimidated her. She didn't want to humiliate herself, and didn't want to cause a scene on the second day of being there.

"I like a girl with an appetite." Nate said looking at Alex, "It's stupid when stick thin girls eat an apple, and think they are going to get fat. It's refreshing to see a girl whose not afraid to dig in." Miley gaped and put her apple down slowly and reached for a pancake. Alex noticed this and rolled her eyes, this time on the outside.

"Yeah, what kind of meal is an apple and a rice cake. I love food too much to eat healthy stuff." Alex said with a laugh looking at the guys. They laughed with her.

Miley was huffing on the inside, and was doing a bad job, because you could clearly see it on her face. She ate the pancake slowly, trying to think of something clever to say and jump back into the conversation, which was now about things in the opposite sex that was annoying.

"I think it's absurd when guys get all OCD about stuff. Like, I once had a boyfriend who came over to my house and started CLEANING my room, I was like, 'uhh'." Mitchie explained everyone laughing with her.

Shane shook his head, "I don't believe it. Guys stay away from cleaning at all costs"

Mitchie scoffed, "This guy was a clean freak extraordinaire. He even collected all my dirty laundry and washed it for me. That's just creepy, is it not?" She laughed.

Nate chuckled, "Yeah, I am defiantly have to side with Mitchie on this. That's creepy as hell."

Alex continued to stuff pancakes in her mouth as she laughed right along with everyone else. She looked over at Miley, who was now slowly eating a pancake.. Most likely to be purged later. Alex laughed to herself as she thought this.

Nate looked at Alex and smiled at her as she took a drink of orange juice, only to be spit out as she burst into laughter. Everyone looked at her, laughing like a maniac and Nate laughed with her "What's so funny?"

Alex wiped her mouth with her napkin and calmed down "I laugh when people look at me when I am drinking something. It's always been that way. I can't tell you why. But when you looked at me." She started laughing again "You had this goofy look on your face, it made it like fifty times worse."

Nate blushed at this, while Miley fumed. Alex bite her lip when she saw him eying her again. Miley stood up in a huff and walked across the cafeteria, angrily. Shane watched her as she stormed off, "What's her problem?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Who knows. Probably just PMS-ing. It's like she has her period every day, rather then once every month."

Shane blinked, "Way too much information." Everyone laughed as they finished up breakfast and cleaned off their table. Mitchie and Alex were about to go back to their cabin when Nate pulled Alex aside.

"What's up?" Alex asked as Nate pulled her away from the crowd leaving the cafeteria.

Nate smiled at her and shrugged, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again later?"

Alex giggled and nodded, "Sure. Up for another swim later today?" Alex firmly decided that she was no longer going to take Miley's crap. Besides, how could she resist those eyes, and oh, those dimples. Her mind drifted, but quickly recovered as he nodded and smiled.

"Sounds great, see you down by the dock at free time?" He asked shoving his hands into his Levi's.

"You bet." She said, turning towards the door and looking behind her back at him, "See ya!" She quickly ran out the door and caught up to Mitchie.

She was happy to finally be able to make decisions on her own. Miley had always analyzed everything Alex did, and decided whether or not it was okay with her. She smiled to herself as she trudged across the camp's gravel. Things were going her way. Finally.

---

**So, whatcha think? (:**

**Any good?**

**Haha. Please review and I will try to update this more regularly!**

**-Mikayla **


End file.
